ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Anjuin
The Kingdom of Anjuin is a state which encompasses the entire Anjuin Isles at the start of the game, and rules over the Rum Free City as a dependent state. It is the successor state to the Al-Danbarr Sultanate. Formation Following the War of Thirst, and the sudden, un-expected re-emergence of the Al-Danbarr sultanate as a regional force, the sultan, Tombah I, passed away. This left his son, Daoud I, as reigning sultan over the entire Anjuin Isles, minus some small Valkyrist insurrections in the north. The new population was welcoming, but soon began to chafe at the ancient laws of the Al-Danbarr sultanate, since they had enjoyed a degree of liberalisation under Kymurian rule, especially Rum City, which was teeming with newly enriched merchants and intellectual middle classes. Daoud, realising the unstable nature of the situation, announced a program of Grand Reforms, which would transform the ancient, weak sultanate into a modern kingdom. While these reforms were cheered on by many, a good deal of arch-conservatives were troubled by this news. In particular, the court elites and the Xhosi peasants, who had come to view the ruling Al-Danbarr's as a god-given fixture of their culture. Depite this, in 820KF, Daoud declared the formation of the Kingdom of Anjuin, with himself as king, and took to wearing a Kymurian-inspired military uniform. He also had the royal camel trains disbanded and purchased an elaborate state carriage from the Honorable Dannenholm Carriage and Upholstery Firm LTD. Daoud created new cosmopolitan schools for both boys and girls in the region and overturned centuries-old traditions such as strict dress codes for women. He increased trade with Kymuria and advanced a modernist constitution that incorporated equal rights and individual freedoms with the guidance of his father-in-law and Foreign Minister Mahmud Tarzi. His wife, Queen Soraya Tarzi played a huge role in regard to his policy towards women. This rapid modernisation created a backlash and a reactionary uprising known as the Khost rebellion which was suppressed in 826KF. The country's first newspaper, the Anjuin Royale, was printed, and enjoyed a wide circulation, but was kept on tight leash by the otherwise liberal Daoud. March on Jopal and Civil Wars In 830KF, in protest at the seemingly endless liberal reforms, a desert warlord, Koba Khan, launched a 12,000 strong-march on Jopal, picking up a further 5,000 men on the way, and stirring a mutiny in the ranks of the Xhosa Guardsmen in Jopal itself. King Daoud, realising the situation was spiralling out of control, with the few remaining loyal guardsmen being unable and somewhat unwilling to stop the march of Koba Khan, fled the city in his State Carriage. Upon seizing the palace, Koba Khan ordered his cavalry to chase the fleeing King, but he reached Nanawa Fortress long before the Khan's men could catch up with him. Koba Khan then declared himself King of Anjuin. He allowed King Daoud to depart unharmed to his villa in the SKL, however, he had to abdicate in order to depart safely. If fully enacted, Daoud's reforms would have totally transformed Anjuin. Most of his proposals, however, died with his abdication. His transforming social and educational reforms included: adopting the solar calendar, requiring Kymurian dress in parts of Jopal, Rum and elsewhere, discouraging the veiling and seclusion of women, abolishing slavery and forced labour, introducing secular education (for girls as well as boys); adult education classes and educating nomads. His economic reforms included restructuring, reorganising, and rationalising the entire tax structure, anti-smuggling and anticorruption campaigns, a livestock census for taxation purposes, the first budget, establishing the Bank of Meij and introducing fixed minted currency. Although religious law was to be the residual source of law, it regained prominence after the assumption of Koba Khan to the throne. Koba Khan's rule would prove to be short lived, however, for petty squabbles between the tribesmen and a breakdown of law and order across the country gave way to an uprising under Daoud's brother Inyah Shah Al-Danbarr. The uprising was cheered through the streets of many Azeri cities as they passed, and quickly marched on Jopal, which Koba Khan had abandoned once he fled to the Xhosi Isles. The Xhosi nobles, however, immediately captured the Khan, and presented him to the recently crowned King Inyah Shah as a New Year's gift, as well as swearing loyalty to the new monarch.